Read Between the Lines The Last Supper
by Anomilee1
Summary: My take on a scene from last night. It is literally my interpretation of what was actually being said through body language and looks given during this scene. Probably not for hardcore Fitz fans.


A/N: Okay, so I rewatched this scene and found it interesting the reads I was getting from them. I've already warned in the summary so whatevs.

Am I the only one that new this plan was going to fail simply because Fitz actually had some input in it. I know I'm not.

Also was Papa Pope testing Olivia? I mean she was clearly feeling herself in that seen when she states she was the shiny object and they showed Jake and Fitz giving her their undivided attention, and then Tom fed her the Joan of Arc spiel last weak. And Papa didn't seem too convinced or concern when Olivia told him he was right, he was all nonchalant and unmoved when he replied "About what?" Like yeah, she's taking the bait.

Anyways here goes my interpretation of that scene from last night. I would say thoughtful comments only are welcomed but why even bother, lol.

* * *

><p>Olivia walks in and hears them still fussing and gives them a look before recomposing herself: What'd I miss?<p>

'I KNOW, you two are not still arguing. Damn, I left your asses arguing and that's why I left to give you time to hash this shit out. (mental sigh) Well at least everyone's still alive and intact. You at least better not be arguing about the same thing, and have made some progress.'

Fitz: The pentagon has the files. As soon as David's team gives the word we'll move in and make an arrest.

'Oh crap, Liv's here, let me act competent and mature. (states previous plan they decided on before she left) Yeah, I did that. '

Meanwhile Jake in the back like 'oh thank good, somebody with common sense.'

Liv: How?

'Okaaay, I know. That was the part I left at. I know you motherfu…(mental sigh). Okay clearly no progress was made. All this time and…we are all going to die.

Jake: Well hombre here wants to storm B6-13. I say it's a suicide mission.

'You know what he really is stupid and useless, and I am starting to feel sorry for him because even though his father was a spawn of satan, he was right about him. He's like a sociopath that's too stupid to actually be successful at it. I'll just make him feel good and call him a man in another language, but I will do it spitefully because honestly, I'm still pissed.'

[Me: The only thing that can redeem this dude Fitz from his stupidity is if he is actually a super evil genius manipulating all of them to get what he wants and just pretending to be this stupid in order to get it.]

Fitz: It's a simple operation.

'It won't be my life that's lost, plus I can't come up with another idea less known a better idea and I want to be in charge so we have to do this.'

Jake: Tell that to the 30 black ops you'd be sending to their deaths.

'No it's not. It's a stupid ass idea is what it is, but again because I feel sorry for you, I'll take an alternative route to reject it.'

Fitz: They're trained operatives.

'Aren't they supposed to know how to do stuff like this? I'm pretty sure there is someone somewhere that I'm in charge of that's in charge of training them for things like this. Right? Liv?'

Jake: Who've never set foot in the building.

'Yeah they are trained operatives, like me. That's why I know what the fuck I'm talking about!'

Olivia (giving Fitz the side eye before turning to Jake): What's your idea?

'Okay, I'm gonna go with the better choice on this because I've seen both of you work and think through things and…yeah. Well I know you (Jake) know what the fuck you are doing because unfortunately you are the one with the closest ability to think…like command, I mean. But I still may have feelings for you (Fitz) so I'm going to look at the floor for a split second to pretend I considered your idea before asking Jake what his idea was. I hope it work.'

[Me: Nope. It didn't]

Jake: To lead the charge myself I know that place inside and out.

'Finally! We are getting to stuff that is actually optional. Thank you! I got this Liv. You stay back, I don't want you getting hurt, plus I need you to distract Fitz with hope or whatever his ass was rambling about when you left, by the way we will talk about that later. But I do need you to distract him because this is risky enough, I don't need him anywhere near anything that has something to do with this.

Fitz (pacing back and forth, toddlering on the other side of the room): And the second we release you god knows how many alarms we'll trip. We've been over this.

'Well I still want to be in charge so I still want to use my idea, and I still can't come up with a better one than the one I already told you about. I also can't come up with a reason to not use your idea because it's actually better than mine so I'll just steal Liv's idea from earlier.'

[Me: Did he just stump his foot and pout? (rewinds) Yup, sure did. And why can't he look them in the eyes while debating them. How in the world did this fool become pres…oh yeah. Nevermind. Proceed.]

Jake: Liv…

'Okay, I'm just going to ignore him because God, he just keeps talking and…Hmmm, it's just so sad. If I didn't hate him right now I would probably give him a sympathy bro hug.'

Olivia: He's right. If my father knows you're out we're finished.

'Yes, yes, Fitz, we _have_ been over this. Thanks, for that one. I owe you for finally helping me out, even though it was by accident. No Jake you cannot go marching into my father's place of work because even though you are a goon, you are my goon. And my father is grandgoon, and I don't know what he will do, I don't even know if this shit will work, I mean we don't even have a good backup plan. I'm going along with Fitz's plan Jake! That's how low we are on backup plans. No, I'm not willing to risk you in the process. So nope, and please don't see through my reasoning for this because now that I think about it, that wasn't actually a good idea, damn it Fitz! At least come up with better accidental ideas. God you are lucky I got all effed up in my feelings over you.'

Jake: So what's the alternative? Marching in there with our eyes closed? That building is his fortress. It needs to be my guys on my orders.

'Seriously Liv! I know we are kinda fucked but I have too much pent up anger right now from all this bullshit that has been going on. I just want to start fucking shit up, so I'm not really thinking things through right now but I know what I'm talking about. I don't have to think about this, for most of my life I have lived, ate, and slept this shit, it is an instinct now. I don't have to think about it, and yes, I know your dad is grandgoon, but either this plan will work or it won't and I'll get killed but honestly I'm so pissed right now I don't care about dying. Plus we all know even with 'well-trained ops', if Fitz is calling the shots we might as well just use those guns to shoot our damn selves. Com'on Liv, let me wreck this shit!'

Olivia (sassily): No.

'I don't give a damn what you say or how you plead, you will not be the front man in this because I am not going to let you risk your life. If you think Fitz beat your ass, try to leave this bunker and get yourself killed and see what happens to you. You will be begging me to let Fitz take a swing at you because I will seriously BEAT YOUR ASS!'

Fitz: You see what I've been dealing with.

'Yeah, this would probably be a good time to say something. But Jake seems about really pissed right now, plus I'm feeling salty towards him so I'm going to go for Liv because I can't take her ignoring me. Pay attention to me Liv and stay on my side.'

Olivia's eye roll:

'Oh lord, I thought you had something useful to add finally. But you know what I can't with you. I do think it's cute that you want my attention though, I also think it's cute that you are fighting over me but there are bigger issues to be dealt with right now and if you don't have anything useful to say you need to let the adults finish talking sweetie. We got this, well I got this, because Jake is not leading this charge.'

Jake (looking at Olivia before turning to Fitz): Did you really just turn to her to take your side.

'Is this fool still talking, Liv? Really? Motherfu… You know what, I am really trying because of this whole oblivious incompetence thing, but you are still one of the issues that is really testing my patience. And shut up! How is that we are over here arguing over this one plan and you have had all this time to think of something better than that dumb ass idea you have and you still haven't come up with anything useful to say? How, Fitz? How? I was trying to focus on the issue, but you know what, you wanted me, now you got me. Let's go…'

Fitz: You know what, maybe just once instead of getting yourself laid, you'll do what's best for the mission.

[Me: Fitz seemed extra salty about Jake focusing on missions and what not. Will this be in a future episode? Shonda?]

'I am really feeling salty about this dude, and he kinda got me with the side taking thing so I need to make him seem like the stupid one. Plus I will not let him get the girl, not again. He used to get all the girls back when we were in the service together and still get the mission accomplished. (toddlering) It's my turn, I had her first.'

Meanwhile Liv in the background so over both of them because she is seriously trying to focus on the issue, cause she actually has other shit she needs to be doing this week, while also thinking Jake can be making his way closer to Fitz but if he tries to make a run for the door to head this mission she will break both his damn legs.

Olivia (hears Fitz's comments her mouth drops and she turns to him side-eyed and disgusted): Fitz!

'No this motherfu…Fitz! Ew gross, you sound like my father. I actually just almost had this same conversation with him and it grossed me out, I don't need to be reminded of it. Plus, why are YOU the one always thinking about getting laid and whose going to lay me? Get it together, we are going to war with grandgoon!'

Jake: Are you really suggesting I'm the one without discipline and focus?

'This can't be happening. Clearly I have gone deaf and my brain is making up words for my ears to 'hear'. (hears Olivia scold Fitz) Nope, apparently Liv heard it too. We can't both be going the same type of crazy at the same time. But still, the audacity… breathe Jake. Because I know what I'm capable of and I know what you're not so are you sure you really want to go down that road because really Fitz you are a royal Fuck. Up. I was the one that saved your ass when we were in the Navy together, more than once. That's how I got caught up in this B6-13 shit from the jump! With your melodramatic, attention span of a toddler having, constantly needing supervision ass. I was just supposed to be this normal dude, who served my country, come home, find beautiful, intelligent woman to settle down with and have some kids and watch sports on the weekend while drinking beer with the homies, but no. They just had to stick me with your ass in the navy. I should bust your damn head open right now.

Fitz sees Jake is seriously about to come for him on a subject his father probably got in his as about thousands of times.

Fitz thinking: Yeah you're right. I don't want to go down that route with you. Is my dad in here? I could've sworn…

Liv tired of hearing their voices starts talking again, giving Fitz an out as he immediately turns his attention to her realizing that his urine stream just stopped and Jake's is still going strong.

Olivia: We need to lure him to a secure location, and arrest him there.

'Back to the issues people! Let me just stand next to this door incase Jake tries to make a run for it because I've already told his ass…'

Meanwhile Jake's attention also turns back to her because, right the issues. Plus why is she slyly moving towards the door, she is up to something.

Fitz (without missing a beat): That's not going to work.

[Me: Damn. Did he even hear what she said before he rejected it? No really did he?]

'Damn it Liv, I've told you. I need to be the one in charge, if not people are going to think you are the man in the relationship. I'm a man Liv! Remember that time I actually surprised your dad and took him captive, then he told me I wasn't a man that I was a boy, but I really am a man Liv. And I'll prove it to you after we are done in here, if you let me. Hope, remember.'

Olivia: Why?

'Did this bastard just…I don't even think he heard what I said. But let's see. I want to believe in him so badly, so let's see. Maybe he has something good to offer this time.'

Fitz thinking: What was that thing my father said about me that time?.. Oh, yeah.

Fitz: Because you're father's not a small child. We can't just dangle a shiny object and expect him to come running. We are doing this my way!

'Yeah, that sounded good. See Liv, I can use words creatively. And just in case, let me get loud and just state what I want, because I want to use my idea, common guys. I want, I want, I want!'

Liv waiting on the usefulness to flow out of his mouth, then realizes he has inadvertently done it again.

Liv thinking: 'Actually that's a brilliant idea. That always works with yo…Yeah, that's a brilliant idea.'

Me: [Well if you say enough words, you are eventually going to say one that's useful to somebody, but he is on a roll tonight. That's two helps in one scene. And Olivia really? Your daddy's not gonna fall for this. Get Fitz out of the room because his stupid is destroying all the intelligence.]

Jake: Because you want to be the one holding the trophy at the end of the game.

'Seriously?! We are talking about a suicide mission and you think this is a game, but you know what. I can't even be mad at you dude, you never risk anything and always gain everything from the situation. But I _am_ mad at you, you asshole because you hit me when I was in those handcuffs, and still had backup in the room. Fitz I swear, if I wasn't in those cuffs, I would have beat everyone in that room ass.'

Fitz thinking: Well I'm already yelling, might as well continue to yell words. I am mad and I am going to throw a temper tantrum because that always works. Olivia is here and she always gets me what I want flyboy.

Fitz talking: Do you have any idea the risk that I'm taking pursuing this?

Jake: Risk? You sit behind a desk and push a button.

'Actually yea, I was just thinking about that. Uhhmm…NONE!'

They continue to argue, meanwhile live is in the background trying not to knock their heads together, because clearly everyone has lost focused, and though she is used to Fitz ignoring her in crucial situations that don't involve her saving his ass directly, she is not used to Jake ignoring her. And she is a little disappointed in him for it especially because he usually never engages Fitz in his little tantrums, but forget that because that's a side note right now and she is really trying not to go Mya Lewis on their asses. They have clearly forgotten that she is her mother's daughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's that. Can't wait for Mama Pope to come back. And poor Mellie can't catch a break, though I do think Andrew maybe doing that because he's still salty about Mellie turning him down all those years ago and then Liv helping Fitz and then once again thwarting his plans to be with Mellie. Or he's just pure evil like 75% of the other people on the show. Either way...tsk! Can we get Mellie a legit boo, the woman at least deserves to get her back broken out frequently.

And again I think its funny the way Shonda is foreshadowing Liv's future with Fitz through HTGAWM, rather intentional or not, its genius.

Bonnie and Clyde next week! Lets just turn everyone on this show dark. Everybody just start knocking off people like a modern day game of thrones.


End file.
